The present invention relates generally to jewelry and more particularly concerns jewelry display boxes wherein unique electrical lighting and sound features enhance the display box""s utility. The invention will be specifically disclosed in connection with a jewelry display box which, when opened, under lights the displayed piece of jewelry. Additionally, the jewelry display box may include sound emitting devices which provide pleasing music and/or messages. These display boxes provide a more aesthetically pleasing manner in which to display jewelry.
Jewelry has become an important part of the world economy. A significant fraction of a person""s disposable income may be devoted to the purchase of jewelry to display affection, devotion or gratitude to another. As a result of this purchasing power and activity, a highly competitive jewelry market has evolved. Since every jeweler provides similar jewelry, a jeweler who provides his or her goods in the most aesthetically appealing manner, will increase the likelihood of obtaining a larger market share. Furthermore, a jeweler who provides additional services and benefits to his or her clients will gain even more customers.
There are many jewelry display devices which are designed for use only by a professional jeweler, or for the display of a wide variety of ornamental items. For the most part, these display devices contain multiple displayed jewelry items and are placed within a display case with an interior light source.
There are also jewelry display boxes which are contain a single piece of jewelry. When a consumer purchases the displayed jewelry, the jeweler includes the display box as a container. These display boxes are typically staid and ordinary and do not, by themselves, enhance the display of the jewelry.
Jewelry display boxes are well know in the prior art. Personal, or single item jewelry boxes are typically of two piece construction, a top section attached to a bottom section by a hinge. These jewelry boxes have an external felt covering making them pleasing to the touch. Included inside of the top section is a fabric liner that is silky to the touch. Included inside of the bottom portion is a display insert, or faux bottom, that is also frequently covered with felt and is used to securely hold and display the article of jewelry.
The patent literature is replete with basic refinements upon the above, illustrated by the following patents. Some refinements are directed toward the basic structure of the jewelry display box. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,681,755, Warner et al. teaches a jewelry box that includes a spring biased ring holder. The spring biasing of the ring holder allows a variety of differently sized rings to be placed within the display device without irreversibly deforming the ring holder. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,822, Shields teaches a novel design for jewelry boxes that incorporates a flanged, enlarged rim section that provides a neat looking finish and is useful for securely holding the jewelry box liner.
Some refinements to single article jewelry boxes include elements that allow the placement and position of displayed jewelry to change. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,776, Warner teaches a novel design for jewelry boxes that incorporates a rotatable ring holder. Rotation of the ring holder along a horizontal axis normal to the direction of viewing allows one to alter the angle at which a ring is presented in order to display the ring in a most flattering light. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,497, Sofo teaches a novel design for jewelry boxes that incorporates a display of at least one ring rotatable along an axis perpendicular to the display insert. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,023, Schuander teaches a design for jewelry boxes that incorporates a removable display stand nested within the jewelry box. The display stand has a sign holder attached thereon, and may be removed from the box. The display stand may then be placed separate from the jewelry box to display jewelry. These patents disclose passive features, such as placement, that may be added to jewelry boxes to display items in a more flattering manner.
The above patents to not provide for a jewelry display box with features that actively enhance the displayed jewelry. One form of active enhancement contained in a jewelry display box is illumination. U.S. Pat. No. 712,112 by Arnold teaches a pocket watch display box that illuminates the pocket watch when the lid is opened. In this patent, an interruptible circuit is formed by a latch-spring lock mechanism. When the display lid is closed, a latch is held away from a contact portion thus preventing completion of the circuit. Upon opening the lid, the latch, which is spring biased, is forced onto the contact portion, thus completing the circuit and lighting a lamp located in a lid attached to the pocket watch display box. This remote light illuminates the entire box, and consequently, the pocket watch. Furthermore, the power source for the lamp is located in the bottom of the display box, while the lamp is located in the lid. Constant opening of the box will flex the electrically conductive wires connecting the power source to the lamp, thereby work hardening the wire and leading to stress failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,467 by Scruggs teaches a non-portable jewelry display designed for the display of numerous rings simultaneously. This display consists of a box with a number of coaxial and concentric pairs of tubes, the center of which contains elongated light bulbs. These pairs of coaxial and concentric tubes contain apertures over which displayed rings are placed. Frequently, this light shines into the eyes of a viewer and detracts from the beauty of the displayed article. This design also does not allow for easy removal of the rings for use or inspection by an individual. Furthermore, the use of alternating current electricity with this device limits its use to jewelers or collectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,320 by Chao et al. teaches a jewelry box of relatively normal design which illuminates displayed jewelry. A light bulb protrudes through a small opening in a display insert covering the underside of the jewelry box lid. The light bulb is powered by a battery hidden in the base section of the box. The included circuit is completed by a switch near the jewelry box hinge. When the lid of the jewelry box is opened, two U-shaped metal clips come into conductive contact with each other, thereby completing the electrical circuit necessary to illuminate the lamp. This idea also uses a remote lighting source that illuminates the entire jewelry box, and, consequently, the displayed article.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,433 by Geeting et al. is another patent that provides a jewelry box containing a lighting source in the top cover. When the cover is opened, a light shines from the cover of the jewelry box, illuminating the entire box, and, consequently, the displayed jewelry. Once again, this idea utilizes a remote lighting source that illuminates the entire bottom section of the jewelry box, and, consequently, the displayed article.
While these patents provide a variety of different active lighting schemes, they do not address problems inherent in lighting jewelry with a weak light source located far away from the displayed jewelry. First, the weak nature of the light source provides that there will only be minimal additional lighting provided under normal viewing conditions unless a high wattage lamp is used thereby shortening the battery lifetime. Second, by top lighting jewelry, shadows are created that tend to obscure many of the ornamental and desirable features intended to be displayed by the light box. Third, top lighting frequently places the light source in direct view of the observer, thus causing a glare that detracts from the beauty inherent in ornamental jewelry.
Another active jewelry enhancement feature is sound. Music emitting devices may also be incorporated into personal jewelry boxes to enhance the display potential. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,966 by Silverman teaches a jewelry box containing an electronic music generating apparatus. In this patent, the music generating mechanism consists of a frequency generating device located in the bottom section and concealed by the display insert, and a speaker located behind the fabric liner of the top section. When the customer opens the lid of the box he or she hears pleasant music emanating from the display device.
None of the prior art provides for an increased intensity lighting source located in the bottom section near the jewelry, nor for the combination of light and sound to enhance the display of jewelry.
One object of the present invention is to provide for a jewelry display box that enhances the display of jewelry. This improved jewelry box enhances the display of jewelry by including a light source that supplements the ambient lighting. The jewelry illumination source of the present invention is in close proximity to the displayed jewelry. The close proximity of the light source allows for the use of a lower wattage light source to achieve equivalent illumination, thus providing a savings in battery lifetime.
While the prior art predominantly teaches jewelry illumination from above or behind, the present invention provides an illumination source located in the bottom section of the jewelry box, preferably in front of the jewelry. The illumination source is powered by a battery hidden from view by the display insert. Furthermore, the illumination source is activated by opening the jewelry box.
The present invention also provides for a combination of active enhancement elements, such as light and sound. The sound element may be provided by a music chip or generator, or the sound portion may be a sound recordable chip. The sound recordable chip would be useful for recording messages of endearment for replay upon the opening of the jewelry display box.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display box which in which fiber optics transmits light from a concealed source to the displayed item contained by the display box.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a jewelry display device which is capable of under lighting multiple pieces of jewelry simultaneously.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-piece jewelry display device which utilizes fiber optics to transmit light from a concealed source to the item to be illuminated.